


It's Been Too Long

by orphan_account



Series: Bits And Pieces Of Shoker [1]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Be gentle, Blowjobs, M/M, Post Mass Effect 2, Scars, Sex, Smut, Sweat, Teasing, handjobs, lost control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:14:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15400725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for Smut Month with the Prompts Scarred, Lose Control and Be Gentle.Some Bedroom/Cabin fun for those two sailors on the Normandy SR2.





	It's Been Too Long

It had been too long, he hadn't done this type of things in years. So when Dillian pinned him against the wall, captured his lips in a kiss he wasn't sure what he should do. 

His body was tense, unmoving and he felt like a complete idiot for it. He knew he should be reacting to the touch, doing something, anything instead of just standing there like a inmobile wall. 

Unlike everyone else he was with though, Shepard was more gentle, more careful and more cautious than anyone else he had been with. The press of Dillians lips was gentle and the kisses were slow.

After a few moments Shepard would pull back, staring into his eyes. While a concerned look came over his face as he stood there with one hand cupped behind his head and the other on his hip. 

“What's wrong?” 

Shepard’'s voice was gentle, just as gentle as his touch as he stared into Jokers eyes. 

Breathing in and out a few times, he closes his eyes before gripping Shepard by the shirt and pulling him close so their lips collided. Despite expecting the connection shudders again and felt Shepard do the same. 

Separating his lips from Dillians, he turned his attention to his neck and groan. He moved one of his hands to Shepard’'s crotch while he started to work in his neck. Kissing it and nibbling on it wherever he choose, squeezing his hand over Shepard’'s crotch caused the man to make a choking sound, which made him smirk as he felt Shepard's hands untuck his shirt and run themselves over his chest, brushing up against the scars which caused Jokers panic levels to rise. 

Shepard, noticing the panic that spreads across his face, stopped the movements of his hands. 

Joker, feeling Dillians hands stopping, stopped trying to push Shepard away in his panic. His breathing was coming out of his mouth so fast he could barely breathe. 

“Jeff-”

Putting one of his fingers to Shepard’'s lips, Joker prevented him from saying more. Calming himself down Joker slowly finishes Shepard's work on his shirt, removing it and closing his eyes in the process. 

When no reaction came, he opened one eye as Shepard just stared at him in silence, his eyes traveling up and down his body with a look of shock in his face

He heard Shepard whisper something but couldn't make it out as Dillian touched one of the longer scars that lined all over his chest. The touch sent sparks up his spine and he shivered. 

Slowly moving his hand down the scar Shepard would grip Jokers chin again, noticing the confusion in his eyes before their lips collided. This time though Dillian pressed his tongue against Jokers mouth and he granted him access. 

Groaning against his lips, Joker’'s hands went to work in Shepard's shirt, wasting little time to get it off but once off, he would trail a line down Dillian’'s spine, sparking his biotics a little which caused him to jump a little in surprise. 

Heat gathered in his groin as Shepard’s hands trailed his scars but while also being gentle at the same time.

Shepard broke there kiss and slowly trailed himself down his chest, moving along each scar slowly and surely with each kiss while keeping an eye on Joker's face. Joker’s face was full of sweat, he was taking in harsh breaths, his eyes overcome with lust and his pupils larger than normal.

Joker, watching his progress could barely keep himself standing, the waves of lust he was feeling was enough to knock him on his ass. If it wasn't for this wall he likely would have fallen and broke something. 

The way Shepard moved down his body, kissing each scar just made his breathing worse. No one had done things like that before, upon seeing them most people would think he was disgusting or not even worth being with him anymore. 

But Shepard? Shepard was making him feel like it didn't matter, that those things didn't concern him or change who he was. 

So when the zipper of his pants was pulled down,a hand got shoved down and Shepard began to palm him thrust his briefs. His breathing was getting faster and faster and faster as this went on and on and on. 

At least until Shepard pressed his mouth to his briefs, cutting off his breath for a split second from the friction alone. 

Moving his mouth from his groan, Shepard gripped his briefs and pulled them down, immediately going after his thighs. Biting them, licking them and kissing them as he worked his way around his dick.

Biting down a little to hard he hears Joker let out a muffled moan as his hands play in Shepard's hair and pull on it.

“Be gentle, Jeff”

He thought he played rough, but apparently Joker liked it more than he didn't. 

Which he wouldn't mind, but here and now? Not the best time for it. 

“Mmmm… can't help myself” 

The way he said it was like he was in a dream, his vision was a blur his voice full of emotion and his body shaking from anticipation. 

Finally getting a tad bit impatient, Joker’'s hips thrust forward a little and he hears Shepard snicker.

“Impatient are we?” 

The teasing in Shepard’s tone caused him to shake his head up and down as he didn't have the breathe to respond. 

Ending the teasing Shepard gripped Joker’'s dick, swirled his tongue around it several times before he took it into his mouth.

But instead of sucking on it at first, Shepard would breath his hot breathe against it and he would also nibble it gently a few times before he started to suck it. 

With everything Shepard was doing to him he knew he was losing control, there was nothing he could do about it really. He knew once he lost control there wasn't anyway of getting it back until it was over. 

So he simply let himself lose control, he let his body take over the movements and his vision to go fuzzy along with his mind. 

With his control lost, Joker gripped Shepards hair and pulled him up, off his dick into a deep heated kiss as his hands get to work on Shepard’'s clothes, ripping them off and grinding their dicks together. 

Moaning into each other's mouths, Shepard grabbed Joker by the shoulders and lead him towards the bed, grabbing the lube on the way. 

As they approached the bed he finds himself switched around and being pushed back against the bed, his knees giving out and Joker climbing on top of him with a lustful grin.

There lips connecting again, Dillian summons up a biotic field as he flips Joker over and opens the lube. Slicking up his fingers he quickly presses a finger to his hole. 

The press against his hole caused Joker to groan slightly but when it was pushed in he moaned, moaned real loud at the agonizingly slow pace Shepard set. The pace sent him into a frenzy, his lips were capturing Shepard’'s every few seconds while his one hand was stroking Shepard off and the second was rubbing all across his body. 

With each finger added Joker knew he was getting close and close to his prostate until he hit it. Upon hitting it, Jokers hips bucked, a moan escapes his lips and his forehead is full of so much sweat that the bed is a stick mess. 

After Shepard is sure Joker is ready he slicks his dick, lines himself up and pushes in, moaning in rhythm with Joker as he only stops when he hits his hilt. 

Waiting for Joker to adjust, he starts pumping his dick and bending down to kiss him while he starts to move, increasing his speed gradually until he has a slow rythem set up as he thrusted into him.

Moans and groans fill the heated air, Shepard noticing a tug in his gut knows he won't last much longer. he shifts his aim slightly so he's hitting his prostate with each thrust and is rewarded with Jokers moans over his.

Shepard’s hips snapping forward one last time as he buys himself Imin Joker and releases his hot substance into him with Joker cuming a few seconds later. 

After they lay with each other for several minutes, catching their breath and getting back into control Joker moves his legs over the side of the bed and rubs his face with his hands. 

Hands wrap around his waist, pulling him back a little as Shepard rests his head against the back of the neck and kisses one of the scars there. 

“Dillian, what are you-”

“Quiet Jeff, just rest”

Shepard would mutter against his ear as he pulls him down onto the bed and they get into a spooning position, with Shepard’'s body pressing up against the back of Jeff’'s

Just before they fell asleep though, he had to ask something. He had to be sure of something so he could prepare himself.

“Dill? Can I ask you something”

“Ask away”

Unsure of how he was gonna ask this, Joker turned himself over and stared into Dillians eyes with a look of uncertainty

“My.. scars what do-”

A hand settled itself over his mouth as Dillian looked at him with a small smile. 

“Their a part of who you are Jeff, there is nothing wrong with them, nothing at all. The show you've been through a lot and that you've survived, don't be ashamed by them I think there lovely anyways” 

The hand he had placed over his mouth moved to his cheek, rubbing softly before it settled on his waist. 

With that out of the way, Joker flipped himself carefully back over and listens to Shepard’'s snoring through the night.


End file.
